


How does it feel?

by Goldscythe (Darial_Kuznetsova)



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Crime, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darial_Kuznetsova/pseuds/Goldscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's dead. How do you feel now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How does it feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Can be set to anything, but I've always figured this to be Beyblade fic.

What is it that you feel when your hand is trailing along someone’s neck? Tell me.

How does the skin feel? Warm? Or cold?

What is the reaction? Describe it to me.

When you kiss, are the lips soft?

Do you still caress the slender neck?

What happens when you move your lips to the pulse point?

Is there anticipation in the air around you?

Do you tighten the hold to get a better access to the throat? Answer me.

How does it feel, to keep tightening the hold you have?

Do you hear the gasps of pain?

Does the body in your hands tremble?

Are the eyes you look into filled with fear? Share.

How does it feel, to listen the pleas?

Are you hurting? Or are you just toying?

Do you feel the tense muscles, trying to protect the vital parts?

Do they give up? Or do they continue?

Do you continue?

Can you feel the bones?

Are the muscles giving up?

Can you see the eyes start to turn backwards?

Can you hear the scream of agony?

Does it sound like the last cry of the dying swan? Tell me.

How does it feel, to keep crushing and feel the pulse beating against your fingers?

What is it like, to feel and hear the final crackle? Describe it to me.

How does it feel, to let the body to fall on the floor?

Does the thump sound final to your ears? Share it with me.

How does it feel, to walk away?

Answer me.


End file.
